Talk:Lyrium
Raw lyrium Raw lyrium does not cause serious injury, insanity, or death. It replenishes a small amount of health and mana/stamina for all character classes. Unless you are in the Fade, in which case it replenishes all health and mana/stamina. Works on dwarves too, considering how Branka likes to keep running over to the lyrium veins to heal herself if/when you choose to fight her. : In the setting, it does all of those. You meet a dwarf in Orzammar who is addled because of lyrium in the bloodstream and the merchant who takes in Sandel believes he's brain damaged because of lyrium exposure. The Tranquil you meet in the king's camp in Ostigar also talks about why the Tranquil are the ones to enchant with lyrium. In the game though, they removed the negative effects (as well as the addiction mechanism), which makes no sense, but you're correct that we need to update the information. -- Maria Caliban 04:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Name Might the name Lyrium be a nod to Lyra and the dust (according to Wikipedia, a "mysterious cosmic particle" that "confers consciousness, knowledge, and wisdom") in The Golden Compass, or is this just coincidence? 21:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture A little picky but the image is incredibly poor in quality. An image of the lyrium in the anvil in the void could be an easy update.-- (talk) 01:10, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 16:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Lyrium under Urn of Sacred Ashes Reportedly, if you take Oghren with you to the quest of Sacred Ashes, Oghren claims that the mountain is full of lyrium, a kind he's never seen, and that it is responsible for the seemingly supernatural effects. Could anyone confirm that? --Ygrain (talk) 12:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :You need Leliana in your party. The dialogue goes like this: * Leliana: I never dreamed I would ever lay my eyes on the Urn of Sacred Ashes... I... I have no words to express-- * Oghren: (Grunts) Don't get your knickers in a twist, sweet cheeks. I don't know how mystical this Urn really is. * Oghren: The lyrium veins in these walls are richer and purer than any I've sensed in a while. It's doing things... changing this temple and everything in it. :--'''D. (talk ·''' ) 13:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! - Shouldn't this go to Oghren/Leliana dialogue, too? I sure don't see it there. --Ygrain (talk) 17:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably because it's not a party banter; it happens just before reaching the Urn itself. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ah, I see. - Alright, but it's still an interesting piece of information and should be included somewhere. --Ygrain (talk) 18:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::: It's mentioned on Urn of Andraste actually. --'''D. (talk · ) 19:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) This is finally included on the page, although it's as trivia for now as I wasn't sure if it should be moved to "Use and effects". 17:38, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Red Lyrium Red Lyrium has some unknown origins and how the dwarves have it is an unknown part. Queen Darkness Von Haven (talk) 03:40, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure what the best place is for this on the wiki, so I'll put it here: The known canon about Red Lyrium proves that the Magisters did not taint the Golden City and lends support to Corypheus' claim that the city was already black when the arrived. If the Primeval Thaig, where the Red Lyrium idol was found, pre-dates the first blight as established in DA2 and Red Lyrium is the result of Lyrium exposes to the Taint; then it follows that the Taint MUST predate the first blight (and by extension, the Tevinter Magisters arrival in the Golden, or Black, City). Like I said, I thought it was interesting. I don't know if it belongs in the Trivia section or if there are dedicated 'Theory' pages but I think this is pretty solid deductive reasoning. (talk) 05:56, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Split red lyrium Since red lyrium is a rather important theme in Inquisition and is not just a more potent variety of lyrium as previously thought, I suggest we create a separate page for it. 11:01, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I thought it was already split, to be honest. -- 20:11, January 11, 2015 (UTC)